


[podfic] Where is the power that made your pride?

by Annapods



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Disciplinary Committee Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Past Everybody Dies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Travel Fix-It, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Hibari Kyouya travels in time and takes over the world.Written byDissenter.





	[podfic] Where is the power that made your pride?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where is the power that made your pride?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039514) by [Dissenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/witptmyp) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9vl3hqogcxke9z8/%5BKHR%5D%20Where%20is%20the%20power%20that%20made%20your%20pride%3F.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9vl3hqogcxke9z8/%5BKHR%5D%20Where%20is%20the%20power%20that%20made%20your%20pride%3F.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Opalsong's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Dissenter for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
